


Dozing...

by frozenCinders



Category: Luck & Logic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: A cuddlesnug session goes a little awry.





	

"Olga..."

He kept his eyes closed and ignored the pressure on his back that grew as Lucifer leaned over him.

"You can't be asleep yet. Olllllgaaaaa..."

Olga finally hummed in response, too sleepy to speak.

"I wanna cuddle with you."

He hummed again, hoping Lucifer would interpret it as permission.

"Well, roll over! I wanna see your face."

Olga sighed and turned, slipping an arm underneath Lucifer and grabbing him to flip him over to the other side of the bed so Olga could keep facing the way he was.

"Oh! I could have just climbed over you, you know."

Olga gave another tired hum and Lucifer did something weird with his voice. It was like he'd been talking but Olga only heard the tail end of it..?

"Olga, are you listening?"

He barely opened his eyes to look at Lucifer. They quickly slipped shut again and he held Lucifer a little closer.

"Oh, fine. Sleep then, if you're so tired."

"Love you," Olga murmured, feeling Lucifer nuzzle at his hair.

"Aw, I love you too."

He could tell Lucifer was smiling and offered a tiny smile of his own. As he began to drift off again, it felt like he was doing so both mentally and physically...

Huh? Wasn't Lucifer right next to him a second ago? He must have dozed off again and Lucifer got up-

"Oh!" Lucifer exclaimed from right beside Olga's head. "That's new."

"What..?"

Olga looked back to see a green silhouette on his shoulder, as well as Lucifer's gear that Olga was suddenly wearing. They tranced? Was Olga that tired that he didn't notice?

He felt a slight bit less tired due to Lucifer's energy adding to his own, but his eyes still preferred to stay closed. He sat up and started pulling the gear off, opting to leave the collar-like accessory on since it wasn't in the way.

"Hey..."

Lucifer must have been annoyed that Olga was tossing the many parts of his outfit around, but it was Olga's right to do so while it was on his body, after all.

"Hey," Olga echoed, awake enough to talk.

"Hm... I wasn't aware we could trance by accident."

"Wait, by accident?" Olga paused unbuckling one of the many belts wrapped around him- why did Lucifer have to dress him in bondage gear every time they tranced?

"... Was it on purpose for you?"

"I thought I was just too tired to register it. Thought I missed something. So what, it just... happened?"

"This could turn out to be a problem..."

"I thought you liked trancing."

"Oh, it's certainly fun," Lucifer assured with a smile in his voice, "and my recovery time is just fine... but I worry about yours."

"Oh... if we trance in our sleep, we could be screwed if an enemy shows up in the middle of the night..."

"Indeed. Ah, but while we're like this-"

"Actually, sleeping like this is probably a bad idea, plus this outfit is a pain in the ass to take off. Let's separate."

"..."

Lucifer's gear disappeared from its many positions all over the bed and floor as well as Olga's body as they separated. As Lucifer left him, Olga could feel his energy leaving as well and collapsed back onto the pillow.

"Trancing alone in your room at night, with no responsibilities to attend to... and you, taking my clothes off like that..."

"What are you getting at?" Olga mumbled, certain he'd used the last of his energy just voicing that question.

"Oh, nothing. We'll just have to try it next time."

Olga couldn't ask him about it if he wanted to, and was finally able to doze off for longer than a few minutes.


End file.
